


Going Nowhere Fast

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), dystopian au, for naias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Mike stumbles into Harvey's bar.</p><p>NOTE: I have opened a new story in which this ficlet is the first chapter. I didn't know it would be a multi-chaptered story when I wrote and posted this, otherwise I'd have said this is chapter 1/?. I didn't want to delete this post because of the lovely comments you guys left me here. So, you find the new story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3601830/chapters/7946373">here</a> and there will be a link to the second chapter at the end of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nowhere Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a prompt by the amazing naias, asking for dystopian AU Marvey in her reblog of [this beautiful poem by Maya Angelou.](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/post/109384743251/aseaofquotes-maya-angelou-come-and-be-my) You are a star, naias!!! And this is for you.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes) on tumblr.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

The rich, warm voice startles Mike and he rubs his face with his palms before he raises his head slowly. He's been sitting there on that high stool for a couple of minutes, at the empty bar, the sole customer, his head buried in his hands. The air is stale and stinks of beer and cold cigarette smoke. Maybe a distant fire, Mike thinks and blinks.

The bartender is just standing there, looking at him, a long apron slung around his hips and a dish towel thrown over his shoulder.

"You are funny." Mike frowns and fumbles for the pack of cigarettes that he knows is somewhere in the pocket of his jacket.

"I know," the bartender says without moving a single muscle in his face. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" He keeps looking at Mike and after a few timeless seconds the faintest smile curls his lips.

"Are you kidding me?," Mike asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "'Sir?' _Really?_ " He finds the cigarettes and shakes one from the pack. His fingers tremble when he tries to light it. "It's the end of the fucking _world_ and you call me 'Sir'?"

"I call everyone 'Sir'," the bartender replies and reaches for something under the bar. He pulls out two glasses. "Except for the ladies, of course," he adds and produces a bottle of scotch. "I'm a bartender." He pours three fingers of scotch into each glass and shoves one over to where Mike is sitting. "Besides, I wouldn't know what else to call you."

Mike takes a deep drag from his cigarette and coughs. For a second he closes his eyes and then he reaches for the glass. He stares into the golden liquid and frowns again. "Mike," he says and lets the scotch swirl in circles in the glass. He looks up and locks eyes with the bartender. "My name is Mike."

"Mike," the bartender repeats, smiling, and raises his glass. "I'm Harvey."

"Harvey," Mike huffs and raises his glass. "Cheers."

They both take a long swallow and set down their glasses almost simultaneously.

"How come you're still here?" Mike asks and takes another drag from his cigarettes. 

"Where else would I be?" Harvey looks honestly bewildered.

"On the run," Mike answers and the hint of a question swings in his worlds. "Like everybody else?"

"No," Harvey says and raises his glass again. "I'm staying here."

Mike takes another swig from his drink and another drag from his cigarette. "No looters yet?"

"Na," Harvey mumbles around the rim of the glass and shakes his head. "Been spared so far."

Mike nods slowly and watches the cigarette burn down between his fingers. When the ash drops onto the polished wooden surface of the bar he sighs. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Harvey says and sweeps the ash away with his towel. He places an ashtray in front of Mike and refills their glasses.

"Weird," Mike muses and brings his glass to his lips once more. "This is—I mean the bar is right next to the highway and there are millions out there trying to—"

"Yeah," Harvey murmurs and his eyes wander to the front door for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe they just haven't found me yet." 

"Maybe." Mike runs his hand over his eyes. His eyes burn and his back aches. All he wants is to get some sleep after three days and nights behind the wheel.

"Any news?" Harvey reaches for Mike's cigarettes and takes one out of the pack. He takes it between his lips and holds it in the corner of his mouth without lighting it. 

"No," Mike sighs and shakes his head quickly. "Still the same." He locks eyes with Harvey again. "They say it will be over within a week." He closes his eyes and shakes his head again. "I can't believe that this is really it. That everything will be over within a week. The world. Everything."

Harvey picks up a box of matches from under the bar and lights one. "Yeah," he says, bringing the match to the tip of the cigarette and holding it there without dragging. "Weird."  
Finally, just before the flame reaches his fingers, he takes a drag and lights the cigarette. He fishes for a second one and holds it out to Mike who takes it into his mouth after just a second of hesitation. Harvey lights the cigarette for Mike and lets his eyes wander up and down Mike's body and face.

"Where're you from?," he asks and gives Mike's glass a tiny nudge towards him.

"Alaska," Mike says and takes a swig. "We've been driving for days."

"We?" Harvey raises his eyebrows and looks back and forth between Mike and the door.

"Yeah," Mike squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep swallow of scotch. "Girl I picked up a day or two after I left town." He drains the glass and shoves it over to Harvey, catching his gaze again. "Got shot about three hours ago when we stopped to take a leak." Mike's voice is trembling and his hands are shaking when he picks up the refilled glass. "She was just walking back to the car to change the baby and—" He squeezes his eyes shut again and bites his lips. "Sorry," he says after a while and finds Harvey looking at him with a slightly alarmed look on his face.

"What baby?" 

Mike bites his lips again and sniffles. "Her kid. Tiny little thing. A girl. At least I think it's a girl. Never asked for the name. She was still nursing it."

"Mike," Harvey says and the look in his eyes scares Mike a little. "Where is the baby now?"

Mike takes a deep breath and turns around to look at the door. "In the car," he says and clears his throat. "I didn't know what to do with it."

"Okay," Harvey says and tilts his head. "Mike, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go to your car and get that baby in here _now_."

"Okay," Mike says, his voice sounding hollow, and begins to rise from his chair. 

"Wait," Harvey says and Mike freezes. "Drive your car behind the house and park it there."

"Okay," Mike says again, rises and slowly leaves the bar.

When he returns a couple of minutes later, Harvey has refilled their glasses again and an old-fashioned gun that hasn't been there before is leaning against the side of the bar. Mike carries the sleeping baby in its portable car seat and he's got a large bag slung over his shoulder. "I think she'll need something to eat soon," he says and sets the car seat with the baby on the counter. "I don't know what to give her. Don't know if her mother had something in—"

He hands Harvey the bag and slumps down onto his stool again. "I'm sorry," he says and Harvey raises his head from the bag for a quick look. 

"What for?" He sounds confused but a smile spreads across his face when he pulls a carton of milk powder from the bag. A moment later he also produces a plastic bottle. "Here we go."

The baby makes a smacking sound and both Harvey's and Mike's eyes turn to the car seat. The baby is still sound asleep and breathing deeply.

"She is so small," Mike says and reaches out but drops his hand again before his fingers can make contact with the baby's cheek. "It's not fair."

"No, it isn't," Harvey says and sets the bottle and the box onto the bar. "Where are you going to?"

Mike shrugs and grabs the edge of the car seat. "Dunno," he murmurs and turns the seat a little towards him. "Like everybody else." He tilts his head and looks at the rosy-cheeked baby. "Doesn't really matter anymore, now, does it?" He exhales shakily and closes his eyes for a moment. "It looks like a girl," he says and swallows. "I think it's a girl." His voice has dropped to nothing but a choked whisper and his head snaps up when Harvey's hand on his lower arm startles him.

"Stay here." Harvey sounds calm and sure and for some reason Mike's back hurts a little less the moment those words leave Harvey's mouth. He can feel his eyes prickle and he blinks a couple of times before he speaks.

"What?"

"Stay here, with me," Harvey clarifies and squeezes Mike's arm. "The baby, too."

"Why?" Mike sniffles and blinks again. His eyes really sting now and he suddenly finds it difficult to breathe against the tightness in his chest and to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Why not?" It sounds so simple, so tempting.

"I don't know," Mike says and clears his throat once more. "I shouldn't."

"Says who?," Harvey says and squeezes Mike's arm again. "Stay."

"Hmmm," Mike makes and looks at the baby again. "How about Amber?"

Harvey tilts his head and looks at Mike questioningly.

Mike raises his head and nods towards the car seat. "For the baby," he says and looks at Harvey again, blinking against the burn in his eyes. "She needs a name, doesn't she? How about Amber?"

"Amber," Harvey says the name slowly and closes his eyes for a second as if to listen. "Yeah," he says, smiling and nodding slowly. "I like that."

Mike nods and reaches for Harvey's hand. He gives it a firm squeeze before he lets go and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Okay," he says. "We'll stay for a while."

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the sequel / second chapter, which I didn't know would happen when I wrote and posted this, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3601830/chapters/7946613). It starts directly after this ends. More chapters will be added.


End file.
